Bubble Guppies- Mr Groupers Speech
by Natalie 0012
Summary: The Bubble Guppies listen to Mr Grouper's Speech that changes their life. Find out how!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today, Mr Grouper got married to the lovely Janet Flores. Everybody who got invited are now heading to the reception to celebrate their marriage.

"I can't believe Mr Grouper is married!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know! It's so romantic!" Oona said.

Everybody was waiting for the married couple to deliver their speech.

"Mr Grouper and Mrs. Grouper are about to give their speech!" Nonny said

The sea creatures break into applause when they swim onto stage. Mr Grouper waved at his students and they waved back beaming.

"Thank you, thank you. See, I'd never thought I would meet my true love, until last summer." Mrs. Grouper started.

"Me either. I was about to give up. But when I met Janet, she gave me a reason to keep believing. I never thought she wouldn't like a fat fish like me" Mr. Grouper said.

Everybody started to chuckle at the funny comment. Deema and Gil laughed along and high-fived each other.

"Yup we really turned a leaf over." Mrs Grouper said.

"Our advice to our single fish friends is to stop asking yourself "What if". Just go for it. Take a chance. That's what love is all about!" Mr. Grouper finished.

Mrs. Grouper and Mr. Grouper kissed each other once they finished. The crowd gave the speech a standing ovation.

"Nonny?" Deema asked. He gave her a tissue and she blew her nose. "That was so beautiful!"

"It sure was!" Molly said. "I'm so happy for him!"

"Now let the party begin!" Janet cheered.

*Dance music plays*

"Want to dance, Molly?" Gil asked.

"Sure!" Molly said.

The two guppies swim to the dance floor and start to have fun. Meanwhile, Deema and Oona are eating dinner at the banquet table.

"If only love were that easy." Deema sighed.

"It can be. Remember Mr. Groupers speech!" Oona smiled.

"Okay, where's Goby?" She quickly glanced around the room searching for him, but he is nowhere in sight.

"Oooh you into Goby now?!" Oona said in a playful voice.

"What? I've always been into Goby. I can't find him anywhere" She kept glimpsing around the room

"I'm thinking of asking him to dance with me!"

"I'm proud of you, Deema. You're following Mr. Grouper's speech!"

Nonny swims over to their table with three glasses of punch.

"Here, girls. They are almost out!"

The girls thank Nonny and invite him to sit with them at the table.

"Nonny, have you seen Goby?" Oona asked.

"Goby," He sounded stunned. "I-I-I-I no I-I-I have not"

"It's not for me, it's for Deema!"

"What?" Deema said surprised. "No. I mean—"

"Ohhh for Deema! Yeah, I think he's in the Merman's Room." He swims away.

"Thanks, Nonny!" Oona waved.

. . .

After 20 minutes of dancing, Gil went to the merman's room down the hall. As he entered the room, he found his friend talking to a mirror

"What should I say?" Goby mumbled. "Hey Deema, would you like to dance with me? No, too simple. Maybe-"

"What are you doing, Goby?" Gil asked.

"How—how long have you been standing there?" Goby looked worried.

Gil put his elbow on his friends shoulder "Long enough to realize that you like Deema. I'm your best friend, so that automatically makes me your wingman on this."

Goby looks up in confusion "It does?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It sure does!" Gil said. "Now listen—Whoa! I didn't know the washrooms had couches!

Goby face suddenly lit up. "Yeah, they have everything! They have a recliner, a chocolate fountain and soap in the shapes of their names!"

"Awesoooome!"

"I know right! They also have a—"

"Aww Goby, you got me off topic!" his friend said. "Remember Mr. Grouper's speech? 'Just go for it. Take a chance. That's what love is all about!' That's what you need to do! If you really like Deema, you will need to get the courage to ask her to dance with you! Then you can tell her how you feel!"

"Did you tell Molly?"

Gil started to mumble and swim to the side.

"What?"

He continued to mumble to himself.

"I can't hear you!"

"I didn't tell her okay?!" Gil blurted out. "Gaaaaah I'm so ashamed!"

"I thought you danced with her."

"I did, but I was too scared to tell her I liked her. But then after we were done dancing, I was about to tell her how I felt, and then those little fish swam up to me, laughed in my face and every time I said a word, they would giggle! I don't think I can tell her tonight; not with those little fish around."

Goby stared at his friend and looked into the mirror to fix his tux. "Tell you what, Gil. If I can get Deema to dance with me tonight, you're going to tell Molly how you feel. Deal?"

"But what about the little fish?"

"Forget about them. They mean nothing. They are little fish. Little. They can't do anything.

"Really? Do you remember the time they filled their book up with water and made me read to them and it splashed right in my face? Or when they made me go flying after they were hiding inside my magic hat? Or the time—"

"That was at school. That's where their power is. They cannot mess up your love life. Tonight is different. You're an opposite merman tonight. I have faith in you. You can do this."

Gil sighed with relief. "Thanks, Goby. I have faith in you too. You're going to make Deema a very happy mermaid. Now let's swim!"

"Didn't you come in here to use the washroom?"

"Aww, you caught me off topic, again!" Gil said. He swam to a stall.

. . .

"Now where's Gilly?" Molly asked her friends.

Oona and Deema shrugged their shoulders. Molly was going to sing a duet with Gil for Mr and Mrs. Grouper.

Suddenly, Goby and Gil swam out the merman's room.

"Gil, there you are!" Molly swam to her friend. "It's time for the duet! We gotta go. Hey, Goby." Molly took Gil by the arm and they swam up to the stage. "Deema's looking for you, by the way, Goby."

_Me?_Goby thought._Deema is looking for me?_

Meanwhile, on the stage, Molly took the microphone and spoke to the sea creatures, "Excuse me everyone."

Everybody looked up and paid attention.

"Hello. Gil and I are going to sing 'Wouldn't change a thing' to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Grouper's marriage. I hope you enjoy."

The crowd broke into scattered applause and listened intently.

"It's like he doesn't hear a work I say. His mind is somewhere far away. And I don't know to get there." Molly sings.

Everyone sways side to side and starts to slow dance on the dance floor. Molly nods at Gil to tell him it's his turn to sing.

"She's always in a rush, always interrupting" Gil sang

"Like she/he doesn't even care" they sing to each other.

Goby swims over to Oona's table. "Hey Oona. Have you seen Deema?"

Oona glances around room. "No, she was right here and now I—Oh, look there she is."Oona said pointing at the other side of the room. Deema was looking up at the decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"What? I was just there!" Goby swam to Deema.

Oona giggled and sat down.

"Oona?" Nonny asked. "Um do you want to dance with me?"

She smiled at her friend and answered "Of course!"

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

The two guppies swam to the dance floor. Nonny gave Gil thumbs up and his friend did the same.

After the song, the audience broke into applause.

"That was wonderful!" Mr. Grouper said. He hugged Molly and Gil.

"Thanks!" they said, in unison.

Afterwards, Mrs. Grouper held a bunch of flowers and announced "Okay, single ladies; it's time to throw the bouquet!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" all the females screamed.

"They're going to make me deaf!" Gil said, rubbing his ear.

"I'm going to try getting the bouquet." Molly said, patting her friend on the back.

Over on the other side of the banquet hall, Deema swam to the washroom. _I don't want to be a part of this _she thought_. _But just as she was about to go into the mermaids room…

"And a one and a two and a—"

The bouquet went flying in the air as the ladies screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Where is the bouquet?" a woman asked, with her arms out.

They turned around and realized it landed in Deema hands.

_What is this, doing in my hand? _Deema thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the women screamed.

"Congratulations! You're the next woman to get married!" Mrs. Grouper exclaimed.

"You guys don't actually believe that do you?" Deema asked.

She swam away without answering her question. A slow song started to play

_Another one? _Deema thought. _Great, now I have to watch couples be happy while I mope here all night._

Goby suddenly swam up to her "Hey!" he practically shouted.

Deema had a confused look on her face. "Hey, Goby. So you're having fun?"

"Yeah I am. Are-are you?"

Deema nodded her head.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Goby blurted out. "I've been wanting to ask you all night, but I clammed up and swam away and then I hid in the washroom and—and you look so beautiful tonight and I totally didn't and so then Gil came in and told me some story and then—"

Deema kissed Goby on the lips as he was talking. As they stopped, Goby had a shocked look on his face, and then he started to beam.

"S'cuse me for a moment." Goby said. He swam to the balcony down the hall.

"Yes!" he said, looking up and the night sky. "I did it! Praise the lord!"

He finally swam back to Deema, looking calm, and started to slow dance with her.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Goby complimented.

"Thank you!" Deema grinned. "It's really long though. I tripped a couple times in this dress tonight."

Back at the table, the rest of the guppies were watching their friend's dance with each other.

"Ohh! This is soo romantic!" Oona squealed, quietly. "I knew Deema could do it."

"Nah, pretty sure it was all Goby" Gil said, shaking his head.

"Who cares who it was!" Molly told her friends. "The important thing is that they are finally dancing together!"

"Agreed" Nonny said, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Oona agreed. "This is a memory worth saving!" She snapped a picture of the two, with her fish camera.

"Oona, careful, the might see!" Molly said, nudging her friend.

"Oop, they're looking this way!" Oona said, swimming away.

Back at the dance floor…

"Are we expecting lighting tonight?" Deema asked Goby.

He shook his head, smiling. "No way, this night is too perfect for that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Goby twirled Deema as she started to laugh.

"You're a good dancer" Deema said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

"I just realized, the gang is watching us"

Goby turned around slowly. "You're right"

"I guess they are just jealous!" Deema said, with courage. "Whoa!" Deema almost tripped in her long satin dress, but Goby caught her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Goby said

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." She smiled and looked up at him "I really fell for you, didn't I?"

Goby smiled at his crush "Yeah, I guessed you did." He helped her up. "I did too. Well not really because I didn't fall like you did and I don't mean like that, it just means that I liked you for a while and and—"

Deema kissed her crush again on the lips while he was talking.

"Whoops talked for too long again!" Goby laughed

Deema beamed at him as they walked to the tables. As the couple passed Gil, Goby whispered "It's time" into his friend's ear.

Gil took a deep breath and tapped Molly shoulder "Hey, Molly"

"Hey Gilly!" she said, cheerfully.

"Great wedding, huh?" he said glancing around the room.

"It sure is," she agreed nodding.

Gil bit his lower lip and started to play with his fingers "Listen, Molly there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a-a while now."

Molly looked shocked "Really? What is it, Gilly?"

But just as he was about to speak the little fish came up and giggled in front of his face.

"You're not actually going to tell her, are you?" one fish said.

"He can't do it!" the other fish said.

Gil started to fume and he started to put his fin down. "Oh yeah?" He turned his attention back to Molly again, his face softened. "Molly, ever since the first day of being a bubble guppy, I liked you. You were always the mermaid of my dreams! You're kind, sweet and you stood by my side, no matter what kinds of dumb things I'd do. No girl would do that for me. You did. I really like you a lot and I hope you feel the same way about me. But if you don't I understand."

"Molly doesn't like you!" one fish said.

"Yeah! She can do so much better than you!"

"Gilly, that is so sweet!" Molly said hugging her friend. "And trust me, I feel the same way about you! You always cheer me up when I'm down. You are the goofiest merman I've ever met! And I love that about you!"

Gil beamed with pride and hugged Molly. While they are hugging, Gil made a smirk look at the fish as they swam away mumbling to each other. Finally, Gil kissed his crush on the lips.

At the banquet table Oona and Nonny are sitting and eating a piece of wedding cake.

"Oooooooh I am going to explode!" Oona squealed. "Molly and Gil are finally together and so are Goby and Deema! Love is in the air! I love love! And it's not even Valentine's day! Ooh I can't wait for that day! It's gonna be so so cuutee! More photos and more—"

Nonny finally kissed Oona on the lips as she was talking.

"Nonny, I—" she started.

He looked shocked. "Yeah?"

She stared at him for a while and finally kissed him back on the lips.

He maintained the same look on his face. "Love IS in the air!"

Oona nodded as Nonny put his arm around his girlfriend.


End file.
